


Over the Horizon

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith's Dad is Named Adam, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Sometimes, you wish a sunset would last forever.





	Over the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @ottpromptss on Tumblr. 
> 
> "I really want to kiss you right now."
> 
> "Then do it."

The sunsets on this planet were by far the most beautiful thing Krolia had ever seen. Their colorful hues in the evening hours were entrancing. It made the green and blue planet more enticing. She wanted to stay. She knew in her heart that she didn't belong her, beside this man, in a strange world. She was only here for the mission. She was meant to find if this planet had resources or allies for the war. This planet did even know about other life yet. They theorized it, but their dreams of travel were not yet realized.

Krolia feared for what she may have jumped started. Maybe their planet was not meant to advance, and yet if anyone discovered her presence here, all of human history would change, wouldn't it? But no man of war, or human of science found her, instead a lonely man in a lonely world tripped over her existence. She landed where she thought her vessel would never be discovered. She landed carefully, but in her haste to hide her ship, she didn't hide herself. The man, rather handsome for being so odd looking, was nothing like she expected. Even Alteans had been nearly the height of the Galrans. The Blades had informed her they were unusual in size, but she hadn't envision it to be so drastic.

The man stumbled over his words, and blinked whatever illusions he thought he was having out of his eyes. Fear and dread weighed heavy on his sharp eyes. Krolia stared at him in wonder. What an odd creature he was. She stood her ground, eyeing him carefully. She was hesitant to open her mouth before she turned on her translation device.

"Hello?" She spoke carefully.

The man's eyes were impossibly wide now. His disbelief was evident in his posture. He took a hesitant step forward. "Uh," he began, "you speak...English?'

Krolia quirked her eyebrow further. "Is that what it's called?" She was called to gather intelligence. She would take care of the creature after she had extracted what information she needed.

He swallowed audibly. "Yeah." He was breathless when he spoke. Maybe humans had respiratory problems? It was possible. The oxygen here seemed dense and thick with humidity.

She nodded, wordlessly. She examined her surroundings again. "Where am I?"

"On Earth. That made her eyes roll. She sighed heavily, bringing a device on her wrist up to her eyesight. "I know  _that._ " She huffed. "Where on this planet? What is your geography?"

His eyes widened as he took a step backwards. "Are you...scouting for an invasion?"

Krolia narrowed her eyes. "Are all of you this primitive?' She snapped. She began to walk in another direction. "If you can't answer my questions, I'll find someone who can."

"No wait!" He shouted, calling out for her. "I.." He started, "I can help, ma'am."

Krolia raised an eyebrow at the odd address, but said nothing of it. She nodded wordlessly and changed her direction. "Good. I have many questions."

* * *

 

"Do all Earthern fruits taste like this?" It had been three weeks since her first question and she had not stopped asking.

Adam, the human's name she later learned, smiled at her. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't place. It reminded her of the sunsets. He spoke softly, "No, some tastes sweet, and some taste bitter."

She tried to fight the growing affection in the pit of her stomach to no avail. His soft tones a melody unheard of. It was so dangerous to stay here, but the temptation of learning more was too good to pass up. After all, she was here to learn, right?

"Krolia?" He inquired, and her name called her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She answered after swallowing a chunk of a 'banana'.

He frowned, looking away, as if the thought made him sad. She hadn't seen him this sad since she asked if he was out here alone. Apparently, most humans lived in 'neighborhoods', but Adam lived out here alone. It sounded odd, to isolate ones self when customs said otherwise, but he said he had no one, and preferred the quiet. How this place was ever _quiet_ for him, she would never know.

He looked back up to her. His original question dying on his tongue. She could see it leave his eyes. Something terribly false replaced the light in his eyes. It reminded her of when the sun finally settled over the horizon. He stretched his false smile across his face. "What do you want to know next?"

The ache within her at that precious smile that had been lost was too dangerous. She should leave.

* * *

 

"And people like these shows?" It had been three months since her first question and she had not stopped asking since.

Adam laughed at her confusion, obviously taking the situation rather lightheartedly. "Yeah." He chuckled. "It's all fake, anyways."

Krolia frowned as she hugged the pillow tighter to her chest. "But it's a reality show?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "It's more...exaggerated than fully scripted." He handed her the bowl of 'popcorn', a salty treat made from a vegetable of all things.

Krolia took the bowl gratefully from him, sharing a small smile. Once again, Adam opened his mouth with a loaded question, but nothing came out.

"Adam?" She whispered his name. His eyes blinked back from whatever distance they came back from. It reminded her of a sunrise as the sun came back over the horizon. Her own eyes twinkled against her own will.

Adam whispered in response, "Yes?"

Krolia could feel endearment in her throat. This was all so dangerous. She had all the information she needed. She had been reporting to Kolivan. She should go; she should leave.

"What's happening now?"

And just like always, he answered.

* * *

 

"And people don't watch these every night?" It had been five months since her first question and she had long since stopped asking, and started living.

She sat next to Adam on the roof of their home. Well, his home. She merely was occupying space for a while...a long while. She watched as the sun faded fast over the horizon in golden colors. She was mesmerized by it. She could hear Adam sigh longingly.

"Yeah." He whispered. "It's..." he looked away from Krolia, smiling softly, "..it's why I'm out here alone." He turned, fully facing her.

She nodded in understanding. Her lips thinned into a neutral line. "No one to share it with."

Adam's smile became bittersweet. She imagined it must have tasted like burnt popcorn, or a stove fire. "Yeah." He confessed.

They sat silently, merely enjoying one another's company. She was running out of questions. If she had no more questions, she would have no reason to stay. As it was, Kolivan was already threatening to come get her. She watched Adam from the corner of her eye. If she went, she would miss him terribly.

Adam opened his mouth again. It looked as if he was asking another silent question, one that was heavier this time. What finally, _finally_ came out of his mouth wasn't a question.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He spoke breathlessly.

Krolia was helpless to admit she felt much the same way. Breathless, like staring at an eternal sunset. Breathless, like she was unabashedly loved by someone.

"Then do it." Breathless, like she loved someone.

And just like always, he met her.


End file.
